


What did you call the cat?

by liyumpeyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically just harry and louis drunk kissing, Celebratory Blowjobs, Drinking, Jenga, Kissing, M/M, and he gets with louis, then harry finds a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyumpeyn/pseuds/liyumpeyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry finds a cat and gets with Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did you call the cat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkedinourskin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedinourskin/gifts).



> It's 3:32 and I am very unhappy with this fic. I at least tried to make up for it with some cheap laughs and please give me bonus points for the title. Warped your request a little bit but I hope you still like it to some extent <3

When Harry wakes up on Sunday morning the house is almost eerily silent. He pulls the blinds next to his bed back, scratching his bare chest and staring out at the front lawn. It's quiet and dull and peaceful and lovely. 

"Ni?" Harry calls out, digging the heel of his palm into his eyelid and rubbing hard. He hears swearing from the kitchen before there's a loud bang and more swearing. Harry pinpoints it to Zayn dropping a pan and turns his face into his pillow to let out a groan.

"Just me, H! Others went out for a walk or something." Zayn calls back and Harry furrows his eyebrows, wondering why on earth no-one invited him.

“Is the new kid here?” Harry yells out, pushing the blankets off his body and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, shuffling his feet into his slippers. The light outside pinpoints somewhere around 9am, not ashy enough to be the morning light and not bright enough to be midday. 

“Nope, but he will be soon so please put clothes on.” Zayn knows him too well.

………..

 

Everyone’s back home by midday, dripping sweat all up the entry hall and draping damp towels across the back of the couch that Harry struggles to clean up. The house had been spotless before everyone had come back, benches wiped, toilet flushed and everything in its rightful spot. By the time 12:30 rolled over the house was in disarray again, as though everyone had forgotten a new person would be arriving soon.

“Liam I swear to god if you take your shoes off by the door and just leave them there one more time I will personally pour bleach over them.” Harry hisses, kicking Liam’s shoes underneath the shoe rack as someone pounds at the door.

“That him?” Jade asks, literally stepping over Harry as she rushes to the door, bobbing up on her toes to peer through the spy-hole. She claps, squealing with glee before she pulls the door open and Harry lets out a howl of pain.

“My fucking toe!” Harry cries out, bending back from the shoe rack to grab at his foot as Jade scrapes the door the rest of the way to the wall. Jade apologises quickly, taking a step back away from the door as Harry sits on the floor, foot clutched in his hands.

“What a warm greeting.” Harry doesn’t like him already.

The new kid’s tugged into the house after Jade, Harry pushing himself out of the way to let them through as he drags his suitcase behind him. Liam tugs him to his feet, promising he'll bring him a bag of ice for his foot if he goes and sits on the couch.

"So you have how many sister?" They hear Jade whisper-yell from the spare bedroom before there's the sound of someone undoing a zipper and Harry assumes they're helping him unpack his bag.

"I don't like him. I give him a month." Harry grumbles, falling into Liam's chest as he laughs deep in his belly. Liam wraps his arms around, rocks him tight against his chest like he's a toddler fighting about something petty.

"I give him six months." Liam wages, pinching at Harry's arms as he twists his nipple annoyingly. 

 

...........

It's during a particularly intense game of Jenga that Harry finally comes round to Louis. It's past midnight and everyone is at least four drinks in. Harry's hot all over, flushed right up to his cheeks. Jesy is hollering to his side as Zayn pushes at a Jenga piece close to the bottom, whispering to Harry that she really hopes it topples.

"Shove it. Push it...Bop it. Twist it." Louis giggles from across the table. He's been with the group all of two days, spent mostly in his room in what Harry can only call a bout of homesickness. The first night he walked past the spare room to hear him sobbing into his pillow. A part of his chest felt the urge to open the door and rock him to sleep but then the rest of his body remembered the pain in his foot and he soldiered on the rest of the way to the bathroom. 

Then today they'd had a chill day until about 9pm when Nick had called un-official flat meeting to announce he'd bought a six pack of beer for himself and everyone was invited to join him. They'd grumbled about at first, complaining of massive workloads or work the next day (both bullshit lies). Nick had then whipped the sacred box of Jenga out and it had been smooth sailing from there.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Zayn." Louis hisses softly, leaning forward from where he's sat on a cushion across from Harry to watch Zayn push the Jenga block out of place. He thumps Zayn on the back in an almost congratulatory gesture.

There's no real reason to be mad at him, Harry realises as he stares at him across the coffee table, sixth warm beer in his hand and a wicked glint to his eye like he's thinking of just knocking the Jenga tower over. Now that Harry looks at him in the dim light of the lamp, where everything is gilded mustard yellow and hazy grey, he doesn't seem so bad. Maybe he's just drunk.

He's definitely drunk.

"Does anyone have a bucket?" Harry slurs, leaning back against the couch behind him and staring up at the slowly rotating fan on the ceiling. If he had to bet any money on it it'd be Liam who passes him a waste bin from the nearby study, rubbing his back as he retches into the bowl. But he'd change his bet to Niall being the one to apologise on his behalf and walk him to his room, bin cradled in his arms as Harry rubs blindly at his tired eyes. 

And, yeah, Niall's definitely the one who strips him down and strokes his hair off his face as he climbs under the covers, placing the now vomit bin by his bed incase he's sick again during the night before he tells Harry he's going to go back out. 

Harry doesn't mind too much, just wipes his mouth on his pillowcase and rolls over to face the wall as he falls asleep to the sounds of a delivery truck backing down the street and the thought that he wouldn't mind seeing Louis in a mustard coloured halo all the time.

..........

It's a week later when Sunday ticks over and Harry finds himself ambling around the house by himself by midday. He doesn't have work until Tuesday and Uni doesn't start back for another few weeks. He's free as a bee.

A quiet house on a Sunday afternoon is a seemingly perfect time to play the scratchy recording he has of The Rolling Stone's 50 greatest hits.

When "Brown Sugar" finally starts playing a half hour since he started playing the CD, he finds himself dancing around the living room, tripping over magazines Jesy has left all over the floor as he dances lazily to the beat. He's not light on his feet, that much Louis conclude as he creeps up to the doorway of the living room and leans coyly against the doorframe. 

But he _is_ hot when he mock-grinds against the armrest of the couch when he thinks no-one can see him, throwing his head back as he pumps his fists in the air before he blinks at the upside down image of Louis in the doorway.

"Fucking bullshit." Harry curses, losing his balance as he makes to step away from the couch, tripping over the coffee table and instead finding himself sprawled across it. Louis claps his hand across his mouth as Harry giggles below him where he's stepped into the living room to make sure he's okay. 

"You alright?" Louis cackles, holding a hand out to Harry who is quick to dismiss it, rolling himself off the coffee table and back up onto his feet. He brushes his hands against his jeans, scrunching his toes in the carpet and flicking his hair of his face as he stands a few inches away from Louis' face, heartbeat erratic from the fall and fingers twitching by his side as a sort of silence settles around the room.

He breaks it with a cough, stuttering out, "Was just dancing." Before he shoulders past Louis into the kitchen, something like annoyance tingling at his fingertips as Louis follows him all the way to the fridge. It starts running from his fingertips all the way up his arms as Louis grabs onto the fridge door, latching into it and swinging with it as Harry pulls the door open to forage around for something to make sandwiches with.

"You're going to break that or yourself." Harry says flatly, pinching his eyebrows together as he pulls a packet of half mouldy cheese out of the far back of the fridge. Sure enough the fridge lurches from a moment as Harry makes to shut the fridge door once he's got everything he needs and Louis loses his grip, toppling to the ground with a loud "oof". Harry just cocks an eyebrow at him as he hitches his legs up and places his hands on his chest to catch his breath.

"Don't you fucking say it." Louis laughs, squeezing his eyes shut as he rolls himself over and gets himself back up. 

"I told you so." Harry says anyway, biting back an almost shy smile as Louis lets out an annoyed chuckle, pinching Harry on the ass like they're old mates.

"You coming with us tonight?" Louis asks suddenly, pushing at the glass beer bottles stacked on the bench near him. Harry cocks his head to the side a moment before he nods, attempting to flick away an annoying curl that falls free of the hair tucked behind his ears. Louis smiles fondly, leaning over to roughly push the hair off Harry's face as an entirely unnecessary blush creeps across Harry's cheeks and he wonders just how much he truly hates Louis.

.........

Harry does drink with Louis that night. Mostly he drinks with Niall, falling into the bar and accidentally pushing Niall into a beer keg they're unloading near the bathrooms when they go to take a piss that sends them into a fit of giggles. For all the two hours they've been at the bar Harry has only seen two blokes he's deemed worthy of his attention six drinks in. 

The first one spent half an hour mouthing at his neck and grinding his cock into Harry's asscrack before Harry had decided he sweated too much to take home and had moved on to the next one. But then the next one looked too much like Liam and he thought just how much Liam would hate him if he found out Harry had spent the night in bed with his doppelganger. So he'd moved on to the bar with a freshly sucked hickey on his neck and told the barkeep to put the next round of beers under Niall's account.

"Get the f'ck up 'ff that keg." Harry yells down at Niall, falling on top of him so he's on all fours above Niall on the concrete floor in front of the bathrooms. They're a mess and Harry's feeling slutty, he'll freely admit that any day. 

"It's gone, 'arry. Kegs fucked off." Niall laughs up at him, pushing Harry off him and into an outdoor pot plant that again has them giggling into each other's necks. They stumbled into the bathrooms, pissing quickly while Harry explains to Niall that the reason he has a boner is because some guy spent a half hour sucking at his neck.

"So now he's very happy." Harry grins, glassy eyed and with a swooping stomach. He pats his crotch lightly to make his point, way past the point of embarrassment with Niall when they've both seen uglier sides of each other.

"Well you be good then. I'm going to go find Jesy!" Niall calls out, clinging to the wall as he falls out the bathroom door. Harry's a giggling mess close behind, making sure to triple zip his zipper as he makes his way out of the bathroom and heads back towards the bar.

"'arry! 'arry!" Harry hears as he's ambling back towards the bar. He turns around with a grin, searching for whoever's calling out his name before Louis is surging towards him out of the fog of the dance floor and is collapsing into his chest.

"Louis!" Harry cheers, mashing his face hard against the top of Louis' head. His heart is hammering in his chest to a beat just off the music, eyelids drooping like he really just wants to sleep as he pushes his face to Harry's chest.

"You look fit." Louis mutters, just loud enough for Harry to hear over the music. Harry's flattered and tells him as much, pressing a sloppy open mouthed kiss to the top of his head.

"E equals MC squared!" Harry shouts at him, watching Louis blink slowly up at him as a strobe light pans across his face and Harry decides he likes his halo better green. 

"Why're you telling me that?" Truth be told Harry doesn't know. It just felt right. Harry tells him that too. Louis nods like it makes perfect sense, letting Harry suddenly wrench his chin up and press an open mouthed kiss to the corner of his lips. Louis smiles against the gesture, letting himself fall pliant against Harry's touch where his hand gently cups Louis' jawline. 

"Eyes very are nice." Harry slurs out, letting Louis stroke his thumb across the crease of his eyelid like he totally gets it. Maybe he does. Harry won't really remember though, too caught up in the way Louis suddenly lunges forward and presses his lips against Harry's, tasting of sweat and pina coladas. It's messy and so childish it hurts but Harry lets Louis drag his tongue against his lip just to feel the tingle under his skin. He lets Louis grab at his waist and drag him back to the bathrooms, passing it off as a drunk hookup.

But there's nothing Harry will be forgetting in the morning about the way Louis pushes him down onto his knees in a cubicle or the way Louis' jeans are so hard to undo. There's not much to forget about the stamina Louis has as he pushes his dick to the back of Harry's mouth in slow, languid thrusts and Harry sits pliant and lets him. Perhaps one thing Harry tries to forget the next morning when he wakes up is how he got off on Louis' thigh while Louis came down his throat, rubbing one out against the tight fabric of his boxers as Louis rode out his sloppy orgasm.

After that he loses Louis to the bar crowd when they make their way back, swiping come out of the corners of his mouth as he speed dials Niall and tells him he really wants to go home.

.........

"Eggs. Bacon. Milk. What else do we need, Li?" Zayn asks, hovering near the open fridge. It's shopping day. Specifically Harry's week.

"Just some 'nanas and that's it, really." Liam shrugs, waiting for Zayn to move before he shuts the door to the fridge and makes a paper plane out of the shopping list, sending it across the room to Harry who catches it in his fist. He shoves the list in his back pocket, rubbing his fist against his eye as he mumbles under his breath that he should be home in twenty minutes.

He's quick at the store, shoving everything he needs into a cart before making his way to the checkout as the morning bustle starts. He's a block away from the house when he hears it, nearly dropping his carton of eggs.

He stills, crouching down low as though that'll somehow help his hearing when he hears it again. He follows the sound to his left, down a back alley between two rows of house more commonly known as Couch Land. The source of the noise is soon located, a tiny kitten creeping out from behind a plastic crate as Harry tugs his coat tighter around himself and crouches down beside a nearby couch.

"H _e_ y, li'l guy." He says softly, reaching a hand out as the kitten mewls again. He tips the plastic crate upside down, checking the general area for any other signs of life before sadly deciding the kitten is indeed alone. "Can't just leave you, can I?" He mutters, scooping the ginger kitten up off the ground. It nuzzles softly into his hand before he tucks it carefully into his pocket, picking his shopping bag back up and setting back off towards his house as it sinks down low in his pocket with a soft purr, spare hand tucked protectively around it.

He's pushing through the front door a few minutes later, stroking between the kittens eyes as he quickly dumps the shopping in the kitchen and races to his room. It's a safe day meaning Niall is out until about 2 due to work. So he shuts the door behind himself with a sigh, drawing the tiny kitten out of his pocket and tucking it against his chest as he hears Liam yells about him not taking his boots off.

"Now what are we going to do with you." Harry sighs, taking the kitten over to his bed and watching it stretch its little paws as he sets it down on his pillow. No-one in the house knows the first thing about pet-care and so Harry turns to the only other reliable source of information and when the dining room clock chimes 12pm he's still searching for what to feed the little guy when there's a light tapping at the door.

Harry doesn't think twice when he tells whoever it is to come in, eyes glued on the screen while he feeds the kitten a drop of water off his finger.

"Harry I wanted to talk about las- is that a fucking kitten?" Louis whispers, having the decency to shut the door behind himself as Harry looks up from his computer screen for a moment. "Since when do we have a kitten?" Louis coos, making his way over to where the kitten is perched on Harry's thigh, stroking between his eyes like Harry's established he likes.

"Found him today. He's mine now. My son, named Saud. Also I don't want to talk about last night unless you're planning on this not being a one night stand. I'm a one time deal." Harry says nonchalantly, shrugging. He starts scrolls through his laptop again, skin prickling at the back of his neck as Louis sits down beside him and reaches a hand across his lap to grab the kitten from him gently. It lets out a mewl of distress and Harry smirks before Louis tucks it into the crook of his arm and Saud starts purring louder than he previously had for Harry.

"Glad we're on mutual terms, then." Louis says, and Harry forgets to breathe for a few seconds before Louis thumps him hard between the shoulderblades. "Am I really choking you up that much?" Harry wants to punch him in the face,

 

..........

Niall comes home earlier than anticipated, finding Harry pressing Louis into the sheets of his bed in what he'd personally dub a rather ferocious kiss while Saud perches on the top of Harry's warm laptop. He doesn't question either, just backs slowly out of the room as Louis giggles into Harry's mouth.

Dinner that night is tense, Harry covering for Louis as he runs out to get a can of kitten food, deeming Saud old enough to eat proper food in accordance with Google. When he comes back in fifteen minutes later he races last the dining rok , not responding to the jeers and hollers of the others at the table as Niall stares at Harry across the table, daring him to bring up the cat.

He doesn't, just races to his bed as soon as dinner is done to find Louis spooning chicken and water out onto a spare pillow of Nialls. Niall will kill him later but that's okay.

"Has he taken a shit or anything?" Harry asks, peering down at the little kitten bundled up on the pillow. His eyes are open, fur fluffy and body strong enough to just walk. 

Louis shakes his head, nudging another piece of chicken towards the kitten who just ambles over to Harry. When Niall bursts through the bedroom door fifteen minutes later he grabs Harry by his collar, twisting his nipple as he yells at him that he'll tell everyone else if Harry doesn't.

Everyone finds out within the next few days, most of them by sprinting to Niall and Harry's room at 2am on a weeknight when Niall wakes up to the kitten using his arm as a scratching pole, faint red scratches all over his bicep and Saud nudging at his neck.

They're mad at first, telling Harry it's too late now to take it to a vet for adoption now so therefore Saud shall become everyone's son. Harry still gets the cat. He also gets a celebratory blowjob from Louis later that night, only the second in their now established relationship. He fucks hard down Louis' throat, loves the way Louis squeezes his eyes shut like he's about to sneeze as he rests his fingers on the back of Harry's thighs. 

The fun is ruined however when Harry finally comes and slips in the shower, smacking his head against the tiles behind himself as he drops to his knees beside Louis. Louis doesn't mind so much, just jerks himself off while Harry fake pouts beside him, watching the come run down the rusty drain.

When they've had Saud for 4 months Niall finallys let's Louis have his space in Harry's room, sick to death of waking up to creaky springs and what Louis and Harry think are quiet grunts. He moves in with the girls, sharing a bed in their room as he complains about the loneliness in Louis' old room. 

The first few days sharing a room is weird, they’re not used to their own space. But they get used to it after a few weeks. Harry learns to sort out Louis’ mess, to clean up after him and make sure everything is in place. Louis learns to give Harry room, knows to leave him alone when he gets stressed and starts lighting candles and when to help him get dressed on particularly busy mornings. 

That winter they stick stars on the ceiling, pale yellow blobs stuck to the roof that they stare at for hours with Saud in their laps. There’s a sense of life about their room that none of the other rooms have, from the stained tea mug on the desk to the misshapen pillows strewn over Louis’ bed. Then there’s Saud, fat and happy and shedding all about the house in a way none of the flatmates mind.

He’s the life of a party, spending hours roaming around the backyard of the flat as guest after guest feed him scraps of chips and dip. Liam goes so far as to stick signs about the house reminding everyone not to keep feeding the cat. No-one follows them at all.

After a while, when they've had Saud for nearly six months, Harry finds another cat, this time a tabby he finds wandering around their backyard three nights in a row and finally invites inside, dubbing it a little girl named Macey. Two months later their son Saud gives birth to a litter of four kittens and Harry admits that maybe it was a bad idea to never get her sex checked out when they took Saud to the vet to get shots.

But Saud stayed Saud and Macey stayed Macey and Louis and Harry still fucked every night and drank away all their 20 year old worries like the rest of the world was simply caught in a tornado around them.


End file.
